Mimosa Vermillion
|country = Reino Clover |manga = Capítulo 11 |anime = Episódio 12 |jva = Asuka Nishi |eva = Bryn Apprill |pt = Lhays Macedo}} |chapter= }} é uma nobre da Casa Vermillion do Reino Clover, uma de suas famílias reais e é uma Cavaleira Mágica Intermediária de 5ª Classe do esquadrão Alvorecer Dourado e foi temporariamente uma membro dos Cavaleiros Reais. Aparência Mimosa é uma garota de 15 anos de idade, com uma construção voluptuosa. Ela tem olhos amarelos e longos cabelos vermelhão ondulados com franja na testa. Além disso, ela também usa um par de brincos nas orelhas. Como uma nobre, Mimosa veste os atributos elegantes que consistem em um suéter inchado de cor creme com mangas compridas, calças brancas inchadas e um espartilho marrom. Abaixo do espartilho, ela também usa outro pedaço de tecido marrom mais claro que tem bordas frangadas. O espartilho está amarrado na frente com cordas. Seu calçado consiste em um par de botas que se encaixam bem nas pernas e se estendem acima de seus joelhos. Eles são de cor clara e têm uma divisão no topo em que são mantidos juntos por cordas. As botas também têm bordas frills abaixo das coleiras. Além de tudo isso, Mimosa também usa um manto vermelho escuro, que tem um revestimento branco feito de material semelhante ao resto do manto. Como membro do esquadrão Alvorecer Dourado, Mimosa também usa o manto de assinatura do esquadrão em cima de seu traje. O manto é curto e só cobre o seu tronco com um capuz que tem uma pele de cor azul ao redor das bordas. O manto também tem um par de cordas de cerceta saindo do lado esquerdo em que se conecta ao botão no lado direito. O botão também mantém a túnica em conjunto. Além disso, as insígnias do esquadrão estão posicionadas no lado esquerdo da túnica. Quando ela é jovem, Mimosa gosta de penteado semelhante, mas é mais curto que se estende por cima do ombro. Os seus attires também têm uma grande semelhança com o vestuário atual. Galeria Mimosa as a child.png|Mimosa como uma criança Mimosa profile.png|Roupa normal de Mimosa Mimosa as Royal Knight.png|Mimosa como uma Cavaleira Real Mimosa - Quartet Knights.png|Mimosa em Black Clover: Quartet Knights Personalidade Mimosa é uma jovem educada e doce que não se esquece de mostrar seu sorriso ao falar com os outros. No entanto, observou-se que, por trás de seus sorrisos, ela também poderia dar um comentário grosseiro. Ela também tem personalidades ligeiramente diferentes da maioria dos nobres que gostam de desprezar todos os que são inferiores a eles. Mimosa tende a olhar mais fundo do que aqueles nobres e apreciar as pessoas de acordo com seu valor, como seu profundo respeito por Noelle Silva por seu trabalho árduo quando os outros nobres a ridicularizam por sua falta de talentos mágicos e sua crescente afeição por Asta e seu desejo de se tornar mais forte por causa dele. Ela também é uma pessoa bastante desajeitada, especialmente durante a infância, onde ela se machucaria tropeçando quando não há nada a caminho. Biografia Mimosa nasceu na Casa Vermillion, uma das famílias nobres do Reino Clover. Um dia, sua família visita uma aldeia pobre, onde vêem uma menina roubar um pedaço de pão. Seu irmão mais velho aponta que a pobreza obriga as crianças ao crime que sempre as aniquila em seus núcleos; no entanto, Mimosa percebe que a garota compartilha o pão com uma criança mais nova e acredita que tal beleza não pode ser manchada. Mimosa gasta seus dias de infância com sua prima, Noelle Silva. Anos depois, Mimosa começa a atrair elogios dos outros nobres de sua casa, pois é capaz de dominar rapidamente um feitiço de Magia de Cura de alto nível. Além disso, ela é incapaz de defender sua prima enquanto os outros nobres estão zombando dela, embora ela saiba que Noelle está treinando rigorosamente sozinha nas ruínas onde ocasionalmente jogavam. Depois que uma masmorra emerge na fronteira entre o Reino Clover e o Reino Diamond, Mimosa é despachado para explorá-lo junto com Klaus Lunette e Yuno. Ao chegar ao lado interno da masmorra, Mimosa testemunha enquanto Yuno de repente ativa sua magia para salvar um casal de pessoas que estão lutando contra uma das armadilhas da masmorra. Ela então percebe que um deles é a prima dela, Noelle, que é membro do esquadrão dos Touros Negros. Depois de algumas conversas, o parceiro de Noelle, Asta, desafia-os a uma corrida para o centro da masmorra, o que Klaus aceita. Depois que Mimosa verifica o calabouço com sua magia, eles imediatamente deixam com o uso de um dos feitiços mágicos de Yuno. Pouco depois, eles finalmente chegaram ao portão do tesouro no centro da masmorra. Mimosa informa seu esquadrão sobre o status dos membros do Touro negro antes que ela seja de repente emboscada por um ataque. O ataque consegue feri-la significativamente e força-a a ativar um feitiço mágico de cura. Mimosa está presa dentro de seu feitiço e indefesa quando Klaus e Yuno tentam derrotar seu atacante, Mars. Enquanto ela está se recuperando, ela é forçada a ficar presa e incapaz de ajudar seu esquadrão enquanto eles estão sendo oprimidos pelo poder mágico superior do Mago Diamond. Asta consegue interceptar o ataque de Mars e salva Yuno no processo. Quando Noelle acha que ela está indefesa, Mimosa tenta admitir seu transtorno e torpeza, mas sua prima ativa um feitiço protetor ao redor dela e promete protegê-la de Mars. Mimosa testemunha enquanto Asta consegue superar Mars, uma façanha que seus dois esquadrão não conseguiram alcançar. Depois que Asta consegue tornar Mars inconsciente e Klaus o impede com sua magia, Mimosa desativa seu feitiço e afirma que está curada principalmente quando Noelle pergunta a ela sobre sua condição. Os membros do Touro Negro e Alvorecer Dourado passam a entrar no tesouro depois que Asta corta com força o caminho para eles. Mimosa, juntamente com os outros, ficam maravilhados ao ver os tesouros armazenados dentro do tesouro do calabouço. Ela passa a explorar o tesouro enquanto ocasionalmente brinca com vários itens mágicos dentro dele. De repente, Luck Voltia adverte-os para se afastarem da porta do tesouro. Infelizmente, Mimosa não consegue reagir rápido o suficiente porque testemunha que Mars está ferindo gravemente Noelle. Ao ver o nível de lesões sofridas por Noelle, Mimosa rapidamente ativa seu feitiço de cura mais forte, incentivando Noelle a viver. Mimosa é notada por Mars enquanto ela cura sua prima e não consegue se defender, já que Mars está prestes a atacá-los. Felizmente, Asta consegue salvá-los enquanto Noelle recupera sua consciência. Mimosa testemunha quando Asta lança um ataque à base de água de sua espada recém-descoberta. Ela hipotecia que a espada de Asta tem a capacidade de absorver o mana de Noelle que tem afinidade com a água. Infelizmente, Asta não conseguiu derrotar Mars e recebe uma lesão crítica. Nesse instante, Yuno de repente derrota Mars através de um meio desconhecido e Noelle imediatamente pergunta a Mimosa que atenda a lesão de Asta. No entanto, o calabouço começa a desmoronar antes que Mimosa seja capaz de alcançar o lado de Asta. Depois que Yuno cria uma embarcação e Luck leva Asta, Mimosa começa a atender as feridas de Asta. Devido à pouca quantidade de poder mágico que lhe resta, Mimosa começa a duvidar se poderia curá-lo. Depois de finalmente escapar do calabouço em colapso, Mimosa move Asta para um lugar mais seguro perto da masmorra e continua seu esforço. No momento em que Asta abre os olhos, Mimosa se surpreende de que Asta possa sobreviver às suas lesões, e Yuno apenas menciona que a alta vitalidade é uma das virtudes de Asta. Mimosa está novamente chocada quando Klaus abraça Asta e Yuno, reconhecendo ambos. Uma semana depois, depois de completar a missão, Mimosa e seu esquadrão são instruídos a dirigir-se à sede dos Cavaleiros Mágicos na Região Nobre para dar um relatório sobre a missão. Ao longo do caminho, eles encontram Asta e Noelle que receberam a mesma instrução. Mimosa, de repente assustada, se afasta com um rosto corado quando Asta a cumprimenta. Ela revela a sua prima que parece que os sentimentos românticos para Asta começaram a emergir de sua experiência durante a missão de exploração de calabouço. Ao ouvir isso, Noelle só podia gritar junto com ela como sua reação. À medida que chegam ao local designado, Mimosa e os outros são surpreendidos ao ver o próprio Rei Mago, Julius Novachrono, atender ao relatório deles. Depois de uma breve audiência com o Rei Mago, Mimosa e os outros são convidados a participar de uma Cerimônia de Conferência de Méritos de Guerra de Julius, onde ele honraria vários Cavaleiros Mágicos que haviam produzido tremendos resultados. Posteriormente, eles também são convidados para um banquete de comemoração após a cerimônia. Pouco tempo depois, Julius deixa o local para outro assunto, Mimosa tenta ter mais interação com Asta enquanto está devorando os pratos servidos para o banquete. Mimosa e os outros membros da missão do calabouço, então se tornam assuntos de escrutínio pelos Cavaleiros honorários. Mimosa recebe uma dura crítica de Alecdora Sandler, membro do esquadrão Alvorecer Dourado, por sua inutilidade durante a missão. Ela é incapaz de discutir sobre o seu desempenho durante a missão e fica sem palavras enquanto observa Asta confrontando aqueles Cavaleiros por humilhá-los. Quando alguém entra no corredor para informar aos Cavaleiros que a Capital Real está sob ataque, Mimosa junta-se a seu colega enquanto tentam descobrir uma estratégia de contra-ataque. Ela só podia se surpreender quando observava Asta sair para ajudar os cidadãos. Mimosa então sai com Yuno e Alecdora para o Distrito Noroeste da Capital Real. Na sua chegada, Mimosa e seu esquadrão estão imediatamente cercados por um exército de cadáveres. À medida que seus esquadrões prosseguem em dizimar os referidos cadáveres, Mimosa rapidamente coloca sua atenção na cura de todos os cidadãos feridos ao redor dela. Depois de todos os cadáveres serem derrotados, substâncias negras de repente se manifestam sob seus pés e transportam Mimosa e os outros Cavaleiros Mágicos a uma distância considerável da Capital Real. Depois de combinar seu poder mágico com o resto dos Cavaleiros encalhados, Mimosa pode retornar rapidamente à Capital Real. No entanto, uma vez que ela chega, ela é incapaz de impedir que os inimigos levem Asta com eles. Posteriormente, Mimosa prossegue no tratamento de Fuegoleon Vermillion e Leopold Vermillion, onde fica perplexa ao ver as condições de seus primos, enquanto também está preocupada com Asta. Ela conclui que, com suas habilidades, Mimosa não consegue curar completamente a Fuegoleon e sugere que os outros Cavaleiros o levem a uma enfermaria médica para tratamentos avançados. Uma vez que seus primos foram levados para a enfermaria médica, Mimosa espera fora do prédio quando Julius retorna com Asta. Mimosa rapidamente expressa seu alívio sobre Asta abraçando o último. A nobre, então, tem uma audiência breve com o Rei Mago, quando este os aborda da ameaça, o Olho do Sol da Meia-Noite. Depois, Mimosa mostra seu deleite quando Leopold sai da sala médica para proclamar sua ambição e tem uma brincadeira rápida com Asta. Mais tarde, ao passarem pela capital real junto com Yuno e Klaus, encontram os membros do Touro Negro que estão prestes a partir da cidade. Enquanto eles se despedem, Mimosa prometeu se fortalecer até seu próximo encontro com Asta. No Festival de Prêmios de Estrelas, Mimosa está feliz em ver Yuno reconhecido por suas contribuições, e depois fica chocado quando Augustus Kira Clover XIII anuncia o Exame de Seleção dos Cavaleiros Reais. Uma semana depois, muitos Cavaleiros Mágicos se reúnem em uma arena para o exame, e Mimosa pede a um Orca Púrpura para se acalmar depois que ele libera seu poder mágico em sua excitação. Klaus adverte-lhe sobre causar problemas com outros Cavaleiros Mágicos e comenta que ela está muito relaxada para o exame. No entanto, ela perde a compostura, corando e balbuciando, quando Asta a cumprimenta e Klaus. Para o torneio, ela é associada com Asta e Xerx Lugner e fica confusa novamente. Depois de chegar ao estágio do torneio, Mimosa descobre que sua equipe está em primeiro lugar. À medida que a batalha começa, ela tenta acalmar Asta e Zora Ideale que estão brigando e listos as habilidades dela e Asta para que eles possam formar um plano. De repente, seu cristal é atingido e racha. Movendo-se rapidamente, Mimosa agarra o cristal com videiras e tenta movê-lo para a segurança, mas é atingido novamente, surpreendendo-a com a precisão do ataque a longo prazo. Depois que o cristal é atingido novamente, Mimosa sorri nervosamente quando Zora parece ter adormecido. Quando Zora se recusa a ajudar e volta a dormir, Mimosa usa um feitiço para detectar e mapear as localizações da equipe B e adverte sobre um ataque recebido, que Asta dissipa, chocando-a. Com um último olhar para Zora, Mimosa sugere que ela e Asta cobram diretamente pelo cristal de seus oponentes. Enquanto eles correm, ela rastreia os locais de seus oponentes e ele protege o cristal. Depois de fechar a maior parte da distância, eles se escondem atrás de uma parede, e Mimosa dispara a Flor de Canhão Mágico, que é bloqueada pela Fortaleza Rochosa de Curtis Warren. Mimosa volta a perceber quando Curtis e Forte Gris se afastam atrás da parede, ambos aparentemente carregando seu cristal. Mimosa adverte Asta sobre o quanto Curtis mágico está se concentrando e depois percebe que Forte e Rick Cornell cercaram Asta e estão concentrando a magia também. De repente, Asta pisa uma armadilha paralítica, deixando Mimosa sozinho para se defender contra os três grandes ataques. De repente, uma armadilha de contador aparece em torno de Mimosa e Asta e absorve e reflete os três feitiços de volta às suas rodinhas, que são nocauteados. Enquanto ela cura Asta, Mimosa questiona o que aconteceu e percebe Zora andando. Quando o criminoso ameaça Curtis, ela reconhece o Magia de Cinzas e percebe que Zora colocou as armadilhas. Depois que Zora destrói o cristal e a Equipe B vence o jogo, Mimosa termina de curar Asta, que confronta seu problemático companheiro de equipe. Ela questiona quando Zora teve tempo de colocar armadilhas tão grandes, mas ele se recusa a responder. A Equipe C interrompe e Mimosa tem vergonha de apresentar seu irmão mais velho, Kirsch. Depois de frustrar seus companheiros de equipe, Kirsch gira sua indesejada atenção para sua irmã, que retorna seus insultos em espécie. Quando ele começa a insultar Asta, Mimosa fica brava e diz a seu irmão para ganhar sua partida para que ela e Asta possam vencê-lo. Depois que a equipe C ganha a segunda partida, Mimosa e Asta ficam impressionados e desgostados com a exibição. Asta compara Kirsch com sua irmã, enquanto ela deseja que ele não diria tais coisas. Antes da quinta partida, Mimosa explica a Asta que o nome X é para alguém que desejava permanecer anônimo. Mais tarde, no oitavo jogo, Mimosa está impressionado ao ver Noelle destruir o cristal com um único ataque. Antes da primeira partida da segunda rodada, Mimosa protesta quando Kirsch chama Asta de imundo. Ela ficou perplexa com o fato de Zora ter descoberto previamente a localização do torneio. Depois que seu irmão cobre o campo de batalha com flores de cerejeira, Mimosa se esforça para encontrar uma abertura. A transformação de Asta absorve Mimosa e Zora de surpresa. Depois que o Furacão Negro limpa o campo de batalha, Mimosa felicita Asta. Asta convence Zora a trabalhar com eles como equipe, e depois que Zora explica suas habilidades, Mimosa percebe que Sol enterrou o cristal de sua equipe dentro de seu golem, então Mimosa explica um plano para roubar o controle do golem. Ela então desencadeia sozinha enquanto Asta e Zora trabalham em armadilhas. Mimosa confronta Sol e corta o braço do golem, mas Sol gira o braço em um Selo de Terra, aprisionando Mimosa. Mais tarde, Sol explodiu do chão e tem o soco do golem do cristal da Equipe B, mas o soco para e a grama brota de todo o golem, já que a magia de Mimosa é absorvida. Mimosa o força a descobrir o cristal, permitindo que Asta destrua os dois, e a Equipe B ganha a partida. Mimosa conforta seu irmão perturbado, dizendo-lhe que o reconhecimento do poder dos plebeus e sua determinação em continuar lutando depois de serem sujos são os mais lindos que já foi. Durante a próxima partida, Mimosa fica chocada com a série de explosões dos feitiços de Finral Roulacase e Langris Vaude que se cancelam. Depois que Asta salva Finral e desafia Langris, Cob Portaport reúne o resto das equipes B e G e os deixa no campo de batalha. Depois que Julius explica as regras, Asta pede desculpas e pede a assistência de Mimosa; ela concorda imediatamente ao notar que algo está errado com Langris. Mimosa carrega o cristal enquanto Asta assume a liderança e Zora protege a parte traseira. Ela fica chocada quando Langris rapidamente os flanqueia e desencadeia uma barragem de feitiços. Quando Asta fica sobrecarregado, Mimosa cura suas lesões com o Kimono Kim. Eles continuam para a frente, mas mais ataques desaparecem atrás de Asta, danificando o cristal e ferindo Asta. Mimosa percebe que não consegue acompanhar os feridos, e Zora então pula para defender seus companheiros de equipe. Depois que Langris cancela sua própria magia refletida, Asta se abate com as mudanças anti magia e Mimosa para curar Zora. Ele recusa sua assistência, a que ela responde que são companheiros de equipe e outros cavaleiros mágicos. Assim como Asta corta o cristal da equipe G, as quebras da equipe B, terminando a partida em um empate. Com a partida, Zora critica as duas equipes, apontando que Mimosa congela durante a batalha. Mimosa acompanha Asta para uma sala dentro da plataforma da audiência, e eles assistem a partida final através de uma tela mágica. Ela parece que Asta se esforça para aceitar não chegar a enfrentar Yuno. Vários dias após o exame, Mimosa e os outros selecionados para ser Cavaleiros Reais se reúnem na Capital Real e são colocados sob o comando de Mereoleona Vermillion. Depois que o esquadrão coloca suas novas vestes e viaja para a calçada flutuante da Zona da Rocha de Gravidade, Mereoleona explica a situação e divide o esquadrão em equipes. Yuno infiltra-se no calabouço com Mimosa, Klaus e Hamon Caseus. À medida que se aprofundam, Mimosa observa que a quantidade de escrita na parede está aumentando e que Yuno está usando Zona de Mana. Quando a equipe chega à sala central, eles descobrem uma figura flutuando em uma esfera de mana. De repente, a figura começa a brilhar, e Mimosa sugere que eles recuem. Ela então percebe que seus colegas de equipe estão brilhando e mudaram. Os três são possuídos por espíritos elfos e ligam Mimosa. Assustada e confusa, ela pergunta o que está acontecendo, mas Klaus desaprova seu tom familiar. Klaus e Hamon dominam Mimosa e ela está presa a uma cruz de aço. Ela implora a eles, mas Klaus responde que é uma imagem adequada para alguém da realeza. Liar aparece em cima e deixa Asta no lugar, para surpresa de Mimosa. O menino promete ajudá-la a descer, mas é interrompido, e Mimosa é forçada a assistir Asta lutar contra Klaus e Hamon. Ela e Asta são salvos por Yuno. Asta destrói a cruz e levanta Mimosa. Ela fica surpresa ao ver Asta e Yuno derrotarem os dois elfos. Quando Licht ataca os meninos, Mimosa está exausta demais para curar os ferimentos de Asta. Yuno a protege quando Licht explode os três humanos da masmorra e desce para a água abaixo. Chegando à costa, eles se encontram com os Cavaleiros Rais remanescentes. Nozel prepara a Cabine de Eilia para curar os cavaleiros machucados. Depois de ouvir um relato do caos no reino, os cavaleiros partiram para salvar seus companheiros. Quando eles alcançam o Reino Esquecido, Mimosa e os outros estão totalmente curados. Mimosa sorri quando Nozel pede ajuda a Noelle na defesa da Capital Real. Os Cavaleiros Reais alcançam o Castelo Clover à frente da masmorra. O grupo de Cavaleiros Mágicos se dividiu e foi para diferentes partes do castelo, com Mimosa, Kirsch e En se dirigindo para defender a seção da Casa Vermillion. Em vez de lutar diretamente contra os elfos, Mimosa localiza e leva os humanos para fora do prédio, enquanto seu irmão e En mascaram suas localizações e distraem os elfos. Os três Cavaleiros Reais ficam surpresos quando Baval consegue localizá-los. Em vez de atacar, o elfo decide falar, o que confunde Mimosa e tenta dissuadi-los de lutar. Mimosa se recusa a desistir, então Baval ri e avisa sobre o ataque ao rei. Depois que o Palácio das Sombras é convocado, Baval explica o plano dos elfos para seus hospedeiros humanos. Kirsch ataca o elfo, mas a Magia de Dados de Baval repele o enxame de pétalas e ele corre para a masmorra flutuante. Os três Cavaleiros Reais então voam até a base dos Touros Negros e tentam avisá-los sobre o plano dos elfos, mas Reve prende uma seção em seu Mundo do Glamour enquanto Patolli e Droit desmontam o resto do prédio. Mimosa, Kirsch e En são então capturados no Reflexo de Íris de Droit e Ecra. O feitiço desaparece assim que Asta derrota os elfos. Depois de Asta exorcizar os espíritos, Mimosa começa a curar Asta. Ela fica confusa quando Sally abraça Asta e revela que ele prometeu seu corpo para ela. Um par de elfos atacam o grupo, mas Fuegoleon e Mereoleona salvam os Cavaleiros Mágicos. Quando Magna aponta que o portão para o Palácio das Sombras está encolhendo, Mimosa avisa a todos sobre as conseqüências da reencarnação completa. Enquanto Kirsch e os Touros Negros permanecem para deter um grupo do ALvorecer Dourado possuídos, Mimosa vai com Fuegoleon e Mereoleona, enquanto Nozel carrega Asta e Noelle. Uma vez que eles passam pelo portão, o grupo é separado e espalhado por diferentes partes do palácio, e Mimosa pousa em cima de Asta. Ela o cura como um pedido de desculpas e depois mapeia o palácio, localizando os humanos e os elfos. Eles decidem entrar na sala acima deles e encontram Lira. Mimosa entra em pânico quando o elfo ataca com todas as suas ilustrações. As pinturas começam a dominá-los, então Mimosa se amarra às costas de Asta e o cura enquanto ele continua lutando. Mimosa e Asta ficam surpresos quando Charmy Pappitson entra no quarto. Depois que Charmy falha em aplacar Lira com comida, Mimosa observa enquanto o elfo bate em Charmy. Mimosa então percebe uma mudança na magia de Charmy, e Lira revela que Charmy é meio-anão. Mimosa e Asta observam enquanto a ovelha de Charmy se transforma em lobo e consome pinturas de Lira. Mimosa e Asta deixam Charmy para lutar com Lira sozinha, e entram em outra sala. A dupla acha que o Baval está inconsciente, e Mimosa sente a magia que não é de um humano ou elfo, o que a confunde. Ela cria uma Flor Mágica de Sinalização e localiza Yuno com outros três em uma sala recém-formada. Mimosa e Asta entram na sala, e Mimosa está confusa e perturbada pelo demônio. Depois que Nozel derrota Patolli, Mimosa começa a curar Rhya, apesar de ele ser um inimigo. Uma criatura demoníaca desce da sala acima e Asta joga Mimosa e Rhya em segurança. Mimosa fica aliviada quando Asta sai ileso. Ela usa seu Flor Mágica de Sinalização para descobrir que a criatura está inundando as outras salas, então Nozel e Mimosa saem para salvar os outros, enquanto Asta, Yuno e Patolli vão para o diabo. Enquanto voam pelos corredores, Mimosa e Nozel ficam surpresos quando Licht usa a magia de Rhya e Ronne para ajudar a alimentar um feitiço para destruir o demônio. Quando Mimosa e Nozel chegam à localização de Noelle, a magia do demônio começa a cair de cima. Licht e Lemiel Silvamillion Clover enviam auras protetoras para os elfos. Mimosa se pergunta de quem a magia está vindo, e Rhya explica que é do príncipe humano. Fana lidera o grupo em direção à câmara superior, e quando a luz protetora desaparece, Valtos salva os Cavaleiros Mágicos e os elfos e os teletransporta até a câmara superior. Os humanos e os elfos retornam ao Castelo Clover, e Mimosa observa enquanto William e Licht combinam sua magia para conectar os elfos a uma árvore gigante através da qual Asta envia Anti Magia. Depois, no topo de uma torre quebrada, Mimosa cura Asta enquanto Noelle, Secre e Lemiel estão por perto. Mimosa reconhece que Lemiel se parece com a estátua do primeiro Mago Imperador, e Asta explica que é realmente ele. Como o corpo de Lemiel começa a quebrar, Mimosa não pode ajudar com sua Magia de Cura. O grupo vê sombriamente o príncipe desmoronar. Mais tarde naquele dia, Mimosa participa de uma reunião com Julius. Ele lista e explica suas previsões para o futuro do reino. Parentes Poderes Magia *'Magia de Planta': Mimosa usa esse atributo mágico para gerar e manipular plantas. Ela usa essa magia principalmente para feitiços suplementares; no entanto, ela tem desenvolvido feitiços ofensivos. Flor canhão mágico mimosa.png|link=Flor de Canhão Mágico|Flor de Canhão Mágico Mimosa controls Sol's golem.png|link=Controle de Grama Mágica|Controle de Grama Mágica *'Magia de Criação': Mimosa usa essa forma de mágica para moldar entidades de plantas. Holograma de masmorra.png|link=Flor Mágica de Sinalização|Flor Mágica de Sinalização Salim in Flower of Truth.png|link=Flor da Verdade|Flor da Verdade (Somente no Anime) *'Magia de Cura': Mimosa usa essa forma de magia para fins de recuperação. Durante seu treinamento no Reino Heart, ela aprende a criar círculos mágicos que lhe permitem ampliar o alcance de seus feitiços de cura. Mimosa healing herself from Mars attack.png|link=Berço de Flores Onírico de Cura|Berço de Flores Onírico de Cura Mimosa healing Noelle injuries.png|link=Kimono de Cura da Princesa|Kimono de Cura da Princesa Princess-Healing Flower Paradise.png|link=Paraíso de Cura da Princesa|Paraíso de Cura da Princesa *'Magia de Reforço': Mimosa usa essa forma de magia para aumentar suas habilidades físicas. Habilidades *'Mana Sensorial': Mimosa possui a capacidade de sentir a mana dos seus arredores. É considerada sua especialidade. Ela aprende a diferenciar entre magia humana e não humana. *'Poder Mágico Grande': Como uma nobre, Mimosa possui uma grande quantidade de poder mágico. Com o treinamento, ela desenvolveu magia ofensiva juntamente com sua magia de suporte, que é possível devido à sua grande quantidade de mana. Gadjah classifica sua melhoria como Nível 3. Equipamento *'Grimório': Mimosa possui um grimório que contém vários feitiços baseados em plantas. A capa é de cor vermelha com ornamento de vinhas e flores vermelhas, exceto na parte superior, onde há um trevo de três folhas. A contra capa segue o mesmo padrão, exceto que não possui um trevo. *'Manto de Defesa Mágica' 「防御魔導具のマント Bōgyo Madō-gu no Manto, Viz: "Manto de Proteção Mágica"」: Este manto oferece a Mimosa defesa contra ataques mágicos. No entanto, feitiços de força significativa podem penetrá-lo. Mimosa grimoire.png|Grimório de Mimosa Lutas *Equipe A vs. Equipe B: Vitória *Equipe B vs. Equipe C: Vitória *Equipe B vs. Equipe G: Empate Eventos *Reunião dos Irmãos de Sangue *Declaração de Ascensão *Invasão de Mortos-Vivos *Assassinato de Fuegoleon Vermillion *Exame de Seleção dos Cavaleiros Reais Relacionamentos Asta Quando Mimosa conheceu Asta pela primeira vez, ela não o pegou ou pensou mal dele como Klaus fez. Ela achou ele interessante devido a sua falta de poder mágico. No entanto, depois que Asta a salvou de Mars, ela começou a desenvolver fortes sentimentos por ele. Ela diz a Noelle que ela gostava dele por causa de sua determinação, corpo e personalidade. Mimosa planejou ficar mais forte para poder ficar lado a lado com Asta, usando-o como motivação. Kirsch Kirsch Vermillion é o irmão mais velho de Mimosa e o vice-capitão dos Pavões Corais. Ela mostra um desdém claro por seu irmão, chegando até mesmo a lhe dizer como ele a desagrada com sua obsessão pela beleza. No entanto, depois que ele é espancado por Asta, ela diz a ele que foi o mais bonito que ela já viu, insinuando que seu relacionamento com ele está mudando para melhor. Noelle Noelle Silva é prima de Mimosa e também amiga de infância. Ela tem profundo respeito por Noelle e a trata melhor que os outros membros da Casa Silva. Quando Nozel cumprimentou Noelle e pediu a ajuda dela, Mimosa sorriu e ficou feliz por Noelle. Citações Notáveis * * Trivia *O design do grimório do Mimosa é o plano de fundo da capa do Volume 4. *As coisas favoritas do Mimosa são doces e chá preto que os complementaria. *Mimosa classificou o décimo segundo lugar na primeira pesquisa de popularidade e décima terceira na segunda. *Nos segundos resultados da enquete de popularidade do VIZ em Inglês, Mimosa ficou em 9º lugar. *Rankings da Brigada de Perguntas: **Mimosa é a terceira mulher mais linda. **Mimosa é a terceira melhor cantora. *Mimosa é um gênero de ervas e arbustos, conforme ela usa Magia de Planta. **Mimosa também é um cocktail feito com suco de champanhe e citrinos. Referências Navegação en:Mimosa Vermillion Categoria:Feminino Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Cavaleiros Mágicos Categoria:Cavaleiros Reais membros Categoria:Casa Vermillion Categoria:Alvorecer Dourado membros Categoria:Humano Categoria:Membros da Realeza